


Every Fandom Needs At Least One Of These, Right?

by BluePupu



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, For the warnings... violence because presenting is a violent and graphic event in this one, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, love the non-traditional stuff, my new favourite tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePupu/pseuds/BluePupu
Summary: 'He grabbed everything he thought Oga might need. From birth control to lube to condoms to an extra large bottle of pain pills, and one weirdly shaped dildo he could find at the bottom of the shelf.Was every other kind sold out?!!'I love non-traditional A/B/O fics and Furuichi is fun to write bc he panics so easily?Nothing else to say here.  This fandom is so small and dying (though I feel like its always been slow paced so maybe not, now that I tjink about it?) mainly I thought that 'anything helps'





	1. Chapter 1

When it first happened they were still in middle school. Furuichi had proudly, and completely to the surprise of his family, presented as an Alpha a couple weeks before and was finally allowed out of the house again. He was now enjoying the newly realized freedom of not being cooped up inside his own room anymore. By going to Oga's house, of course.

They were playing video games like they always did, Furuichi yelling furiously at the screen and Oga playing passively at the side. _Of course it was easy to be calm when you're always winning,_ Furuichi thought, glancing at Oga.

And then looked closer. Oga's breathing was heavier than it should have been for just passively sitting in front of a TV. And now that he was looking, Furuichi noticed that Oga was shaking, just little full-body shudders every now and then, but still. Of course it was annoying that he was still winning while being obviously unwell, but. Not the point at the moment. It ceased to be a point altogether when Oga too began ignoring the game, instead beginning to claw at the floor with his hands, teeth gritted and eyes shut.

So Furuichi started panicking. As he _should;_ after all, Oga could handle _a lot_ of pain and just shake it off like it was nothing, so for him to be so obvious about it, to show it so clearly...

Furuichi took a deep breath, to yell for Oga's mom, maybe, and promptly choked on it. He realized that some part of his brain had recognized the symptoms, had realized that Oga was, in fact, presenting. But smelling him was different. Furuichi took another deep breath to confirm it, moving closer to Oga, completely ignoring his growling. It was because of the pain anyway. Probably.

He had to be sure, so he tried not to gag as he took another deep breath, now as close to Oga as he could get. The scent hadn't miraculously changed with proximity and Furuichi didn't know what to do. He certainly couldn't call for Oga's mom now. 

Furuichi had never heard of anything like this happening before, and he was sure Oga's mom hadn't either. He was equally sure that she wouldn't rest until she found an answer. Even if it meant years of medical testing, and while he was sure Oga's mom would only be thinking of her son's best interests, he couldn't say the same for the doctors and researchers that would follow. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he had just endured two weeks of tests at the hands of this and that specialist, getting poked and prodded just because his presenting had been unexpected. 

_Well, nobody could have expected this._ Furuichi felt like laughing, and just not stopping until he choked, he was also aware that he was maybe a tiny bit hysterical. Maybe he was in shock. But he felt completely justified in it. Because Oga didn't smell like an Alpha, _like he should._

He didn't smell like an Omega either.

He didn't smell like either because he smelled like both. 

Furuichi took a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes. He needed to think. There was no way he could keep the presentation a secret if they stayed at Oga's house, since his whole family was at home. Furuichi glanced at Oga, he didn't look like he would agree to being moved. At all. Fighting Oga on this would just get them discovered even sooner. _Think. Think._

Furuichi had been preparing to present as an Omega for two years now, so he knew Oga wouldn't want to, wouldn't _let_ himself be moved, if his Omega part was the more predominant one. He also should have been attacking Furuichi's clothes about now, had he been fully Omega, but that wasn't happening. Then again, if he had been presenting as just an Alpha he would still be attacking Furuichi. Just in a different sense. The fact that he wasn't doing either was a little weird, but it left Furuichi with free range of Oga's room, so he had to move before Oga himself or his innards could decide on either. 

Furuichi rose shakily on his feet, somewhat happily noting that his legs didn't give in. He moved to Oga's door and opened it slightly. When he couldn't see anyone he quickly moved to the upstairs bathroom next door closing the door behind himself as he went. Looking around the bathroom he noticed a bigger drawer next to the toilet. He needed towels. Furuichi took well over half of the towels in the drawer, wetting half of them and quickly moving them to Oga's room. Furuichi looked for a place to leave the towels but half of them were wet, so he just left them beside the door. 

Looking at Oga still sitting on the floor and panicking a bit more when he noticed that the smell of him was already starting to saturate the air in the room. He really didn't have much time left. 

So he ran downstairs shouting out loud about demons and slave drivers and his poor wallet, shutting Oga’s door loudly as he went, the usual stuff. And the moment he was out the door he doubled his pace to get to the konbini a block away from where Oga's house was at record speed. His record anyway. _Guaranteed personal best._

__

__

_Oh god, he really was panicking._

Speed walking through the short aisles, he picked up several water bottles on the way toward the corner reserved for emergency presentation/cycle supplies every shop was required to stock. He grabbed everything he thought Oga might need. From birth control to lube to condoms to an extra large bottle of pain pills, and one weirdly shaped dildo he could find at the bottom of the shelf. _Was every other kind sold out?!!_

With his arms full he walked to the cashier. The bored overweight man behind the counter just lifted his eyebrows at the items but didn't say anything. Furuichi wanted to yell at him. From shouting _hurry up!_ To wailing _they are for a **friend!**_ He didn't really care what came out, he just needed to release the anxiousness somehow. In the end he got the bag from the cashier before he could decide and ended up speeding out of the konbini with a habitual _'thank you'_ screeched over his shoulder.

Running back to Oga's place, kicking the shoes where ever they would land and pounding up the stairs to the second floor to get to his friend's room as soon as possible, he slipped through the door only to slide to halt and gag at the smell now fully saturating the air of the room. 

The smell stunned him for a second before he shook himself out of it, and went to work.

Throwing the plastic bag to the bed, very deliberately not thinking about what it's contents would later be used for he reached for the towels first. Separating them, he took the wet ones and stuffed a couple of them under the door. There was a small crack he needed to close to stop Oga's smell from spreading inside the rest of the house.There was still a pile of wet towels on the floor and looking around Furuichi ended up going back to the bed and dumping everything in the plastic bag beside it, using the plastic bag to keep the towels wet. And then dumping that beside the door. That done he went to the other side of the room and opened the window.

The neighbors had never liked Oga anyway, so they wouldn't know him by scent like his family would. And since they didn't like Oga, Furuichi really didn't care if they choked dead on Ogas horrifying smell. 

The last thing he did was crawl on the floor next to Oga to get to the console to put the volume of the game they had been playing up as far as he dared. He was grateful it was one of the ones with a constant soundtrack. There was even a simulation of the game so he put that on as well. Maybe it would mask some of the...noises.

Dropping the console to the ground and gulping, Furuichi finally looked at his friend properly for the first time since coming back to his room. 

Oga was laying on the ground in a fetal position. His muscles were twitching and jumping under his skin. It was weird. 

He was squeezing his thighs together even though it wasn't helping much, his shorts were already wet. Distantly Furuichi noted that they would have to wash them together with Ogas sheets after his presentation was done, but gave it no further thought.

There was a constant deep growl coming from Ogas chest and Furuichi wondered if it was intentional or not. If it was aimed at him. 

He would know soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furuichis reasoning explained. Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is.. meh. I was working at another fic and this came out too. I added a lot to the end, so if the tone changes somewhere it's because it carried over from my other fic and I will change it some time in the future. (I'm writing 3 totally different nontraditional ABOs at the same time... send help, I love these things way too much)
> 
> (At the very least I'm gonna come back to add a shit ton of italics to this at some point. )

Furuichi had known that he would present as an Omega since he was 12 years old, and fresh out of a doctors appointment.

Of course he had suspected before, his mom had had the talk with him when he was eleven. How they had a lot of Omegas in the family, "How mom was an Omega, and moms mom was an omega, and so was her mother before that, and in the end being a boy means very little."

But the doctors appointment had confirmed it. They had gone through his family history, done some generic blood tests they had long since perfected to tell people their second gender and arrived to the conclusion that he would almost certainly be an Omega.

The margin for error was so little these days that they hadn't even considered anything else. 

So with his years of searching information on Omegan behaviour and biology, and a two weeks hands-on crash-course on being an Alpha, certainly he could help his friend through the next couple days of absolute agony and the need to fuck absolutely anything that moved?

Furuichi really didn't feel like he had enough training to handle Oga of all people. But then, he didn't think anybody would. 

Furuichi took a deep breath, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing through his nose. Smelling Oga’s scent was better than tasting it. It really was horrible, but Furuichi tried not to focus on that. He needed to be calm. 

It was just a little hard when the room smelled like he was in an omegas nest. A claimed omegas nest. In the middle of their heat. Calm. Think.

In the end Furuichi’s instincts were screaming at him so loud he just decided to start with the easy part. Bed. Beds are comfy. Bed is good. 

And then opened his eyes to look back at Oga.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Furuichi thought that it was a rather good thing that he never had the time to grow the kind of feeling of pride and entitlement Alphas usually had, or he would be having a lot more problems with what he was going to do next that the round zero he did now. 

Because Oga was suddenly a lot closer that he should have been. 

Panicking about why Oga had decided the moment Furuichi closed his eyes was perfect for abandoning his fetal position wouldn't help, so, very slowly easing backwards and lifting his chin just a little -not too much to seem like a surrender and not too little to seem like a challenge- Furuichi practically crab walked his way backwards towards the bed, Oga following beihind on all fours. 

When he finally hit the bed he turned his head and cursed himself. He hadn't actually thought about what came next. 

All the supplies were still thrown all over the bed, and he hadn't even taken the bed cover off…. maybe it was better that way? Less of a change of Ogas… fluids… getting through all the layers to the futon. The futon would be a lot harder to sneak wash after this was all over, and the cover was dark blue which would… help. Blood was red so it would show on the blue no matter what but the other things… yes, it would help. Furuichi would take every little piece of luck he could get.

Slowly, with hands shaking from all the adrenaline managing Oga was giving him, Furuichi lifted himself on the bed, eyes firmly on Oga. It wouldn't end well if he looked away now, Furuichi thought with a sweat drop sliding down the side of his face. Oga moves way too quick for someone in so much pain… he really is a m-

No no, Furuichi shouldn't think that! After all, Oga was just in the starting phase of the presenting. The new hormones were overwhelming his body to the point where he couldn't feel the pain too acutely… after his body started to change itself the pain would finally overwhelm the buzz the hormones were giving him. 

Even Oga couldn't ignore that much pain.

A presenting was above all else, a painful event. No matter how much the pamphlets tried to paint it as a beautiful. This much, Furuichi knew from experience. 

Presenting started with an insistent pain in your stomach. No matter what gender you were, or what your secondary gender would end up being, there were things that needed to change inside you, and presenting always started from the inside. Soon after that, the pain would spread, in what ever needed to change in you body. with Furuichi it had been small (but oh so painful) changes, but Oga… Oga would need to go through the most painful form of it. 

Furuichi tried not to think about how much he had hurt and cried with those small changes, or how absolutely grateful he had been when it had started and he realised he wouldn't be going through one of the most painful forms of presenting.

‘Cross-presenting.’ It's what everyone called it, when a female presented as an Alpha, or a male presented as an Omega. 

Physically the Betas had it the easiest, presenting was painful for them as well, but all they had to grow were the glands and they were done, two for the neck, two for the hands, and two for the thighs, one to each side, a massive head-and-everywhere-else-ache from the change in the chemistry inside their bodies, and they were done.

No one could, or would ever, call it easy. Because it was the universal truth; presenting is painful, no matter who, or where, or what to, it was always, always, painful.

It was just that, because of that, people had a little bit more sympathy for the cross-presenters. Everyone always shared a look of understanding whenever someone's child or little cousin, or a neighbours niece was revealed to become a ‘cross-presenter.’ There were support groups for kids depending on how they would present they were required to go to, and the cross-presenters class always focused on pain management above all else, because everyone knew it was painful. 

Growing entirely new body parts while conscious in just a couple days tended to be. 

So yes, Furuichi has been so, so grateful, when his presenting has started and he had realised he wasn't going to present as an Omega. He had cried so loudly his mother had had to come to his room, and his mother, who has long since hardened her heart to having to watch her son go through something so painful, met Furuichi in the middle of the room and cried with him on the floor. 

It had been an emotionally cathartic moment for them both, and despite the weeks of testing that his mother had insisted on, it had brought them closer together. 

Furuichi felt a little like crying for his friend now too, but this time it wouldn't be because of relief, so he refused. As long as Oga himself wasn't crying, Furuichi had no time to feel sorry for him either. 

And crying right now could end up being catastrophic anyway, with Ogas eyes so attentively staring at him from where he was sitting on the floor in front of the bed, Furuichi didn't dare to take his eyes off him, and letting his eyes water would be essentially the same thing, though it wouldn't read as instinctual submission to the other like letting his eyes slide to the side first would. 

Shuffling back until his back hit the wall Furuichi let his body language relax, partly because he was happy to have the support, hopefully letting Oga know that it was comfortable.

“Come up here, it's more comfortable than the floor.” He said with a hopefully convincing smile. 

Okay, so obviously not all that convincing, because Oga just snorted and looked at him, very much unmoved by Furuichis wobbly smile. It did have the unintended but much needed side effect of getting rid of the intense stare Oga had been doing, and replacing it with the one Oga usually had, and the one that was much more unimpressed with Furuichi and life in general.

Why did Oga always have to be so _difficult?_

Giving up on trying to act nice, it had never worked on Oga before so he didn't know why he had even bothered trying, Furuichi simply whined at Oga like he always did. 

It was the patented Furuichi-to-Oga ‘Please just this once’ whine, which netted him the wanted results about fifty per cent of the time. And since Oga huffed, but complied anyway this was one of such lucky times.

Weirdly intense instinctual staring left behind, Oga was acting much more like he usually did, a little too casually dropping himself on the bed and in the middle of all the supplies Furuichi has gotten him. 

Furuichi felt his body start to shake from the loss of tension in his body and the room in general, Oga seemed to have snapped out of the almost feral state he had been in, and seemed to be responding okay, if nonverbally, so Furuichi could relax now too. Probably. Oga wasn't in too much pain right now, and wasn't feral for any reason, so Furuichi could relax against the wall and let the shaking stop while listening for any signs of pain from his entirely too relaxed best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch him totally ignore the pain and all of the build up and panic on Furuichis side be for nothing. Or maybe not, who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple more chapters to this figured out if anyone is interedted in reading more?


End file.
